A True Happiness
by AnkouRavien
Summary: What if the player can talk with his/her in-game characters? This is just a story about me doing PvP in Elsword. A BM and DiE user might understand this XD Part 2: Do you ever think about how your char feels? Maybe your main char has a problem of being your top priority. Part 3: Here comes the new challenger, Ainchase Ishmael!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. It doesn't matter what my name is. I'm a player—and if you're curious, I'm a girl. There was a day when I decided to quit Arena, but guess what, I'm going back for fun. Actually, I'm waiting for 30 minutes to get my login event.

This is my Blade Master. Let's just call him Raven. "Hey, Raven, say hi!" I said to him.

"Master, can I get a B slot?" he asked to me. My chars called me master for some reason.

"No. 4 slots is enough for me," I answered. I just need my Shockwave. It's my favorite skill!

"I'm getting tired of shockwave!" he protested. "Could you please stop doing that?!"

"Raven, wait! We're going to Arena today! There's no shockwave" I shouted. I can't wait to pvp! It's been a long time!

"What? Wait! You've been playing Dreadlord lastly! You're going to mess things up!" he yelled.

"Come on, Raven. We're doing this for fun!" I insisted.

He sighed. "Well, if you say so".

I clicked the Arena and we found a match. Oh, look! It's Noblesse! I hope I can beat this guy!

"Stop knocking down the enemy, master, please," he begged. So, yeah, I mess things up just by a single key on my keyboard: Z.

"Stop complaining and follow my lead, Raven," I said as I moved him to summon a black hole and… yes! X drop! "We're doing great so far!"

"No, we're not. Look at my HP," he said. I look at the red bar and, oh my god, what am I doing? He's dying!

"We almost win!" I pressed the Ctrl key on my keyboard. "Pikachu!" I shouted as he did an awakening.

"You don't have to shout that, you know," he said.

"You remind me of that," I replied.

And he died because of that homing active skill.

"Raven, nooo!" I shouted.

And he come back to live.

"You don't have to be so dramatic," he sighed.

"It's normal to be sad to see my char died," I whimpered.

"I wish I had a saner master," he murmured. Uh, yeah, I'm kinda insane. "Let's do the next one, master!"

I pressed the Arena button. "Here we go!" I said as I clicked the Yes button.

Dreadlord.

"W-We can do this," I gulped.

"You don't sound so sure," he said while he's posing.

"Why do you have to pose in every single match or dungeon?" I asked. "Even you pose every time I click you on the login screen".

"Ask the system. Don't ask me," he replied.

We're not doing well until this Dreadlord—I mean—Chiliarch used her Oriax.

"Raven, I have an idea," I said while I pressed the arrow key another direction. "Run!"

And he got caught. "But why?!" I protested. "She can't dash! Why—"

"Relax, master. It's a skill note," he replied. Oh.

We survived that. I don't know what to do, so I just ZZ loop on our enemy until he's knock down.

And he died because of Apollyon. That blue demon…!

"Master, why do you have to ZZ loop? It's weird, you know!" he complained.

"But it looks cool on player's point of view. Trust me. You're okay," I replied. Looks like he accepted that theory. But, seriously, if he do that in real life, it's really awkward.

We're still not doing well until we met a Crimson Avenger with no costume. Just sparring set.

"Do we have a chance?" I have a high hope for this match.

"No. Most of the Crimson Avengers are laggers. You know that already," he sighed.

And, yeah, he's right. She's lagging. I tried to catch her by commanding Raven to do Shadow Step. I pressed X and he didn't catch anything.

"Don't worry! I know what to do!" I said as I commanded him to do Burning Rush. A second later, it hit her.

"If this happened in real life, it would be scary," I said.

And a few minutes later, she killed him.

"30 minutes already?!" I look at the clock icon on the right side. Its color turned gray.

"Not a single win was made," he sighed.

"But it was fun!" I shouted. "What do you think?"

"My xdrops were cool," he smiled. Yay!

"Let's do that again someday!" I smiled back.

He nodded. "I'll be waiting".

I clicked the logout button.

It's been a month, I think. I've been having fun with Add in dungeons and fields. Today, I can't hold myself to click the Arena button. Meet my Diabolic Esper! "Add, say hi!"

He just waved his hand to the screen. "We're going to make your rank to S!"

"What the hell?!" I think he's going to complain. "I thought you don't like Arena".

"Yeah, I don't," I replied. "Don't worry! Look at all your over-powered skill!" I look at all the skills on the slots with sparkling eyes. I love the animation!

I commanded him to sit. "Whatever," he said as he sat on his nasod dynamos and rested his right arm on the other nasod dynamos. "Let's do this".

Oh my god. KOG please nerf him.

"I don't understand. Why are your skills full of bullsh-ts?" I asked him.

"Ask KOG. You're still having fun with all those bullsh-ts, right?" he asked back. Well, yeah, he's right. Thanks to the cool animation.

We found another match. Our enemy is… hey, it's the same job.

"Is the same Diabolic Esper from before," I said. I still remember his nickname.

Why is everyone lagging?

"Stardust shower!" Add shouted as he disappeared and those sphere came like a rain. Oh, yes! The animation! I like it!

He came back from a portal. "Master, something's wrong with our enemy," he said.

"Let's take a closer look," I said as I moved him to take a closer look. Our enemy is in slow motion and still not touching the ground. "Auto-attack," I pressed X to make Add kicked electrical blast on the enemy. "Auto-attack," I did the same thing.

Our enemy disappeared and Add speaks Korean.

"He pulled the cable?!" I can't believe this.

"When Add is going too far that other Add can't handle it," Add said.

Okay then.

I don't understand. We won most of our matches, but I don't feel happy at all. Why?

"Let's just do the last one," he said. I look at the exp rank. 0.25% to rank S. I pressed the button and we're going to do this last match.

A lagging Code: Empress.

I pressed the arrow key to go to our enemy spot. "Is she moving?" I asked as I pressed Z to make Add attacked her with electrical shock.

A few seconds later, she did a pose.

"Master, wait! Do I have to kill her?!" he protested.

"We have no choice!" I shouted. For some reason, I really don't want to attack Eve while I'm using Add. I don't know why.

"But how do we kill her?" he asked. Well, he's right. We can't even hit her.

"Let's just attack randomly," I said as I spam the X button and her HP bar decreased.

"Add, we need a plan," I said. "You have to ask our guildmates!"

I pressed Enter key and began to type.

"Guys, any tips to fight lagging Eve?" he asked to the guild.

"Run," a Code: Battle Seraph on my guild replied.

The Deadly Chaser doesn't say anything because he's on a match.

And the others are offline. Yes, our guild is a graveyard.

We ran and finally got Illipia's Touch. "Add, it's still 100 seconds left. What are we going to do?" I asked as I moved him.

Suddenly our enemy called Ferdinand and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DAMAGE. What is Illipia?

"Lag and geared. Perfect," he sighed. "Master, do it. She's dying".

I turned him into DP mode and pressed the Stardust Shower button. We won.

"There, your S rank. Happy?" he looks bored.

"I'm not," I murmured. "But why?"

"Don't question me," he said. "Let's just go to dungeon next time. It makes you happier, master".

I look at what my guildmates doing right now. I pressed Enter key and began to type.

"Are you guys still doing secret dungeons? Can I join?" Add asked. Good thing they're still doing it. I pressed the OK button when one of them invited me.

"This should be fun," Add smirked.

"I'm going to spam your Paranoia!" I shouted. Why? Because I love the animation.

I miss my Blade Master. I miss the day when I used to spam the Burning Rush because I can't catch my enemy. I miss the day when I used to press the Shadow Step and X to catch someone, but I end up didn't catch anything. I miss the day I used to knock down the enemy because I can't summon the black hole right. I miss the day when I used to shout "Pikachu!" when he's on awakening.

That moment I realize that I've been missing.

I miss my Infinity Sword.

* * *

 _You guys read it this far? That's awesome! It's just a lame story, right? XD_

 _Anyway, let me know if you want more of this._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"EEELLLSSS!" I shouted happily, looking at my Infinity Sword on login screen.

"You don't have to shout!" he yelled at me.

"I missed you!" I smiled. It's been a long time since I last play Elsword—on Lu/Ciel's and Add's cancer revamp, to be exact.

"Um… yeah… me too…" he murmured as his cheeks turned red.

"You too?! You're such a cute char!" I petted the screen.

"I hope no one's watching you petting the screen like an idiot," he smirked.

"Nah, I don't mind," I said as I clicked Els to login.

Ta-da-daaa!

"That trumpet!" Els and I shouted.

"Let's see… you don't have pvp rank, which is good. We're not going to pvp," I informed.

His eyes widened. "Really? I thought you love pvp".

"I do, but we're in INTERNATIONAL server! We're lagging!" I frowned. Why do I have to connect all the way to North America? "Anyway, I heard we can explore Elysion now!"

"Yeah, but…" he stopped his words and looked at me.

I pressed L to see the quests. "We have to kill Ifritan first!"

Searching for party…

"Who's going to this dungeon anyway?" Els asked.

"No one!" I gave a thumb-up.

And we're going with a Grand Master and epic NPCs.

As always, he poses before starting the dungeon.

"Eheheh… your voice!" I laugh at him. I didn't mean to offend the voice actor. I just can't stop imagining Els with that high-pitch Korean voice.

"My voice doesn't matter. You're still imagining that high-pitch voice anyway," Els sighed.

There's a cliff on the first stage. Els started panicking. "Master, please—!"

I pressed jump and then I do nothing about it. Els fell down to the lava.

"Els, I'm sorry!" I shouted.

He fell to the ground. "Oh, master—why hast thou forsaken me?"

"You came back! Yay!" I clapped my hands. Els just sighed at my reaction.

* * *

After clearing the quests on Lanox, we went to Elysion.

"Oh my goood! Look at this place! It's so beautiful!" I shouted as I stare at the background in Atlas Station. This is why most of people are lagging in rest area.

"There! Under this place! There's earth texture!" I pointed the land below Atlas Station. "Oh, and there! You see that moons?!" I pointed the sky.

Els didn't give any response. He's looking around.

"Glaive! He's everywhere!" I protested.

"Just accept it and move on," Els sighed.

"Look at the high-technology board! Let's check costume price!" I pressed Z and started searching Lu's costumes.

"What do you want to buy?" Els asked.

"Nothing. I have to make sure I have enough EDs to buy that Henir costume," I answered.

Els smirks. "For Add?"

"Hey! Quiet!" I yelled. I hope I have enough money to buy that—without weapon, of course. I really mean it.

"Come on! Let's go to the field!" I made him move to teleport.

We arrive at Shyflowne Pond.

"This is so cool!" I shouted as I move Els to another place. This is amazing! Look at that water animation, those pink flowers (I'm not sure, but I think it's a flower), the branches, and that huge purple thing on the middle! All of these are awesome!

"Master, h-help!" Els shouted.

Oh, I just realized he's getting hit by the monsters until 50% HP left. "Sorry," I apologized as I keep making him moving. "What's that glowing thing?" I made him jump and…

Whoaaa! I can see the whole map from here!

"I got bored. Let's dungeon," I clicked the Dungeon to search for party.

* * *

Even the dungeon's backgrounds are cool! I really like it!

"So… this is Dekal? I'll change the BGM with Power of NEO later," I said as I keep attacking the Dekal with random skills I like.

Trust me. You're going to get mad if you're in the same party with us. I'm a terrible player.

Els got confused. "…Power of what?"

I thought he's going to say something like 'don't say us' or something. "I'll tell you later," I smiled.

Suddenly Els' HP dropped by 80%.

"What the f-ck?! What's that?!" I yelled. I don't know what happened! Everyone spammed the skills!

"I got hit by the cubes," he responded.

Cubes? Oh, right. I see a cube flying out of the camera.

"Maybe we will have to solo later—or tomorrow," I said to him.

He startles. "Please no. Let's just search for party!"

"We have to solo! We have to know what happened!" I insisted. Except we get 3 cashers every time we go to the dungeon.

Yes! He gave up!

The result comes out.

"The hell? We used that +10 amulet from Lu/Ciel leveling event and we're dealing the lowest damage?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh… maybe it's because you're suck," Els replied.

"Or these people are… casher," I gave a forced smile.

Casher rules.

We're back to Atlas Station. "Let's do the second dungeon!" I smiled.

* * *

Everything seems normal (with cool backgrounds) until we arrived at the boss stage. It got killed in less than 5 seconds.

"…What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. You just commanded me to use flame geyser and it's dead," Els answered.

Wow…

What am I playing right now…?

The others are already doing a winning pose, but my char…

"…Are we lagging?" I asked.

He finally did a winning pose. "Yeah, I think. Who knows?"

How can I know whether I'm lagging or not if my normal connection is already lagging?

This is difficult.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, Els. I'm going off," I said to him.

"Or maybe 2 days later. I don't trust you," Els sighed.

"Just trust me!" I smiled. "Okay, bye!" I waved my hand.

* * *

2 days later, I logged in. "See? I don't trust you," he sighed.

"You were waiting for me?" I smiled.

"Not really," he muttered.

We arrived at Atlas Station. "We're going solo!"

"Lady El, please bless me," he prayed.

First dungeon: Diceon Mines.

Everything seems fine, until we arrived at second stage.

"Els! Why did you die?!" I shouted. The screen is showing countdown to revive now.

"You didn't see?" Els sighed. "Master, why?"

"Uh… okay… let's try that again," I said as I quit the dungeon and start from the beginning.

Finally I know what happened. "Holy sh-t! That Tough Pimpim is like Bristleback's quill!" I crossed my arms. I'm not happy with this.

Els raised his one eyebrow. "What?"

"I'll tell you later," I smiled.

We managed to defeat all the monsters until we meet Dekal.

"What should I do with that shield thing?!" I slammed the table. I don't know what to do!

"Master, for f-ck sake, please read the red text!" Els yelled.

"What? What text?" I asked as I pressed stoic to see what happens.

Boom!

…

"You're alive!" I looked at Els' HP bar. Almost zero.

"Thanks, master," Els sighed weakly.

"And now he's doing something. What now?" I said as I moved him closer to Dekal.

"Master, wait! That's—!"

Els died.

"That's the waves?! Els, I'm sorry!" I whimpered. I wish I read the text before I act!

Z.

"Yay! You're alive again!" I clapped my hands. "Now let's continue!"

I kept making Els hits Dekal until he's going to cast that shield thing again.

"I don't know what to do!" I started panicking.

Els sighs. "Master, please".

I moved him closer to Dekal for no reason.

…

"Oh my god! That's the trick!" I shouted happily.

"Read the text, dammit!" he yelled at me.

Diceon Mines: clear.

* * *

Next: Atlas City.

This dungeon seems pretty normal.

Except one thing…

"…this dungeon is wasting my life," I sighed as I moved Els away from the reticles. "This is so much easier without a party, you know".

"Yeah, I know," Els nodded in agreement.

"In a party would be, like, everyone is moving everywhere and then we have nowhere to go," I continued, "so we have no choice but to flirt with the other guy until the shot is gone".

"Flirt is not the right word. You know that," he facepalmed.

"I don't know the right word," I gave a forced smile.

We did it badly, but we did it. Yay!

"Now let's grind until we reached level cap!" I shouted. I'm so excited to do this!

* * *

The next day, he finally reached level cap! We got 100% EXP medal as a reward for reaching level cap. Thanks game.

I stretched. This harmony event is OP.

"Maybe I'll play with the others because you're already reached level cap after this," I said to him. "I'm going to rest now. Bye, Els!"

" 'Kay. Bye," he turned around to see the landscape.

Landscape doesn't seem to be the right word in this place. Scenery? I don't know.

I tapped the screen. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can we just… play some more? I get lonely when you're not around," he muttered.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "There are 8 other chars in here. How can you feel lonely?"

"All of your other chars hate me. You know that already," he replied.

Chars why. "Because you're my main char and I took all of their EDs for your equipments and things?"

"Of course," he nodded slightly.

A melody can be heard. Marionette is going to sleep. She really ruined the atmosphere.

"I didn't realize that," I murmured. "Alright. I'll think about it. I love to watch my char suffers anyway," I smirked.

Els sighs. "See you later, master," he smiled.

I clicked the Exit Game button.

* * *

A few hours later, I logged in again.

Els eyes widened. "You're really come back?"

"Of course! I need to describe the rest area and the field for a fanfiction!" I smiled.

He narrows his eyes. "Really? You called that fanfiction?"

"I was planning to play with that Diabolic Esper, but I'm not feeling it," I giggled and ignored his question. "Let's play for a bit before I sleep!"

The happiest thing in game is playing with your main char!

* * *

 _Well... I love making silly stories like this XD_

 _Anyway, I was planning to make a fanfiction (after Els said that, I'm not sure to call this fanfiction, but whatever) about me reacting to Elsword Quest Story because I find it really funny (or my imagination works in a wrong way). Do you guys want to read it or not? Maybe I'll need around... 5 people? 7? 10? I don't know XD_

 _I'll make a poll for the main character (because the story is a bit different. For example, like Lu/Ciel's story, there's no Elsword and his useless friends) if certain number of people I need wanted to read it :3_

 _And because I write this with my point of view, I guess I reply the review myself :)_

 ** _Warning: I'm blunt and annoying. Please don't take it seriously XD_**

 ** _GirlyTurtle:_** _I guess you like watching me making mistakes =w=_

 ** _Yoshida-kun:_** _Wow someone is agree with me OwO_

 _ **Cookiez-un:** Too bad I don't want to do PvP again... for now XD_

 _ **Misoka Kai:** He's right here! XD_

 _ **4Mekaliya-Chan:** MAATTEEEEE_

 _ **Lavadrake2:** No. Don't tell me what to do_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, it's the new character!"

"What's his name?"

"Here says... Ain! Ainchase Ishmael!"

"Oh, can't wait! We're going to have a new friend!"

I can hear voices.

The voices of people waiting for me to arrive at Elsword game.

What would I get when I come next week?

...

"Look that! At Ruben!"

"Cool! So many Ains!"

"But where's our master?"

I guess I would face this horrible person called "master".

* * *

I open my eyes. It's so bright.

"Oh, cool! Hi, Ain!"

Someone on other dimension is waving her hand to greet me. I can see a pointer on my name to enter the game.

"The place of Gods, which humans call heaven. In heaven, I was created by the calling of Goddess Ishmael."

That girl turns to silence. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well that's weird. I was expecting your voice would be like gay or something," she answers as she continues reading my backstory.

The girl's attitude completely changed when I awakened.

"THAT'S SO F-CKING COOL! YOU!" She points her finger at me. "I LIKE YOU!"

The hell?

I think she's retarded, but I don't mind.

We finally complete the tutorial. "So you get leveled up by tutorial?" she tilts her head, "Well okay."

My level is still low, so I use the same skill over and over again. "Hey, human, can I use another skill?" I ask.

"Call me master! I'm your player!" she smiles proudly. "And KOG hasn't given you a new skill yet. Patient, okay? Patient!"

A few minutes later, I get new skill. Well, this is fine.

"Okay, Ain, wait!" she stops controlling my body. "I need to post your edgy awakening on this app in my smartphone. Wait!"

"Sure, master," I smile.

I don't know what she's typing in there, but it seems that she really likes my spiritualism form.

I spend my time doing dungeons alone with her. I don't know why we're doing solo all the time. Finally, this certain quest comes.

Lofty... Executor?

"Whoa! They even release the job changes? That's cool!" she shouts with sparkling eyes. "Alright, Ain, we're going to change your job!"

"Sounds good," I nod.

We do the quest along with the main quest. She clicks the "Quick Clear" to change my job.

I can feel power overwhelming inside me, but...

What's this feeling...?

I feel... different.

"Huh. You're not that cool," she comments.

I was starting to enjoy playing with her, but now... "Shut up, scrub. Now get me to the second job."

She laughs. "I like your sudden attitude change. It suits your name, EdgyBoy!"

Yeah, she gives me that nickname. What the f-ck was she thinking?

"Alright. Let's go to other dungeons!" she shouts.

After a few hours, I arrive at the junk place called Altera. What's so good about machine everywhere?

"We're done for today!" she stretches.

Finally. Thank Lady El. "Goodbye, Ain!"

* * *

And I transferred to this black realm. Many people are here.

"Hey, Ain! Over here!"

I turn around. The other characters are here.

"Welcome!" Wizard smiles at me.

"Cool! It's been a while since we met a new guy!" Ms. Gunner grins.

"Yeah. Master left the Diabla at lv 39. Poor Ciel will never get his chance to be Demonio," Demon sighs.

?

"Then what are you?" I ask.

"Me? I'm Chiliarch!" Demon jumps cheerfully to the guy beside him, "And this is Dreadlord!"

"Hi there," Demon's servant greets.

"It's so crowded," Ms. Queen giggles.

I notice on the distance, there's someone playing with Marionette. "Who's that?"

Suddenly their expressions change to annoyed face. "Main character," Aisha crosses her arms.

"He's so lucky to be master's favorite char. She took all our EDs to buy that stupid IB sets for him!" Demon yells.

The f-ck? "You also have one. Look at that archangel," I stare at her.

"Yeah, but I want the hair piece!" she whines.

Damn. This demon is noisy.

"Ah! Did I miss something?!" Mr. Guardian stares at me, "Hi there!"

"Damn, bro! You look cool with that free IB sets for some days!" Ms. Knight Captain grins at me.

Ms. Queen takes my hand. "Follow me. We should introduce you to the others."

"What do you mean? This is all, right?" I lift my one eyebrow.

Ms. Queen shakes her head. "There are still Rena, Raven, Ara, and Add."

* * *

We go to another blank realm. "Is that the new character?!" Elf's eyes widen.

"Chubby bunny," Mr. Half-Nasod keeps eating his marshmallows.

Ancient Boy is staring at me as he moves his Dynamos. "Interesting analysis," he chuckles.

"Cool! New character!" Ms. Fox is looking at me with sparkling eyes.

I've been thinking about it for a while... "Why does everyone hate the new character?" I ask.

"It's a long story. Let's get the others," Ms. Queen smiles.

* * *

We're back to the first realm. That main character is still on his spot.

"I'm supposed to be main character, but..." Elf starts crying, "but master left me!"

"Rena was her first character, but she was clicking Eve when she wanted to make a character," Wizard explains.

"She made a new account for the event, so I got this costume," Ms. Queen points herself to show the costume, "She left Rena and played with me. Then something changed. She began talking about Infinity Sword."

"And then he became the main character," Elf wipes her tears, "Master took our EDs to buy everything for him."

"She even took my +10 amulet away!" Demon yells. "That b-tch!"

Demon's servant hits Demon's forehead with his finger. "Lu, language."

Who cares about language?

"She also took all my efforts to get +8 amulets by playing Ereda Island," Ms. Knight Captain sighs.

"So the point is she took all the good things for the main character?" I ask.

They nod. "It's not his fault then. He didn't ask to be the main character," I say.

"But she has other two Elswords!" Elf shouts.

"Wait, you're on his side?" Wizard crosses her arms.

Ms. Queen shakes her head. "We know his backstory. It's just his nature to care about Elsword."

And this Mr. Half-Nasod just can't stop eating marshmallow and say anything beside "chubby bunny".

"Anyway! Let's meet the forgotten characters like other Eves or Aras!" Elf grabs my hand.

Maybe I'll just go along now.

* * *

The next time this scrub plays with me...

"This! This Ruchi suit!" she shouts as she points at me, "We must get this suit! The stat is good!"

"What the hell? There's no way I'm wearing this!" I yell at her. This is stupid!

"Come on, no problem!" she waves her one hand. "I'll make sure I'll keep pressing awakening when it's going to reach zero!"

"But—!"

"Let's gooo!"

A few days later, she really PUTS this f-cking suit on me. "Alright! This is fine!" she smiles proudly.

"This is NOT fine!" I cross my arms. "I'm lv 64 already. Now let's go back to Feita, do the job change quest, and let me change my job!"

"Meh. You're already good with these skills."

The f-ck?!

"Hey, scrub!" I call her, "I want job change."

"Next time, mate. Next time," she smiles at me, "I have assignments to do. See you later!"

* * *

Back to this black realm...

"Don't worry! Look at me!" Ms. Gunner smiles, "Lv 67 Crimson Rose! She left me in this state!"

"At least you got your second job," I say in annoyed tone.

"I want transcendence..." Demon lies down on the ground. "That looks really cool. Look at all those people with transcendence!"

"Give it up, Lu. Main character hasn't even got the transcendence yet," her servant pats her head.

"Hey, no!" Demon slaps his hand. "This is not fine! I got this costume, and look at you!" she touches his chest with her pointy finger, "Luto suit, with free junk costume inside!"

"It's fine," he smiles.

"Hey, at least you got costume," I sigh. That woman doesn't even give me a costume!

"Right..." Demon stares at me, then stares at the main character, "See that 500 millions EDs on his inventory? Must be going to use to buy amulet +9 or new equipments or something."

I admit that's a lot of EDs. Being the main character is very lucky.

* * *

A few days later, the scrub finally changes my job. I'm in Lanox already! That lazy sh-t!

"You should've done that sooner," I cross my arms.

She's just laughing. "I do what I want! Anyway, let's go to next dungeon!"

"Wait! Let me use my new skills!" I shout.

"Nah. This is good already," she puts her hands on her hips.

Seriously... I hate this scrub!

"It's almost final exam!" she shouts as she stares at the screen. "I should stop playing for now and do ALL my final exam. Then I can play as much as I want!"

I sigh. "Whatever, woman. Do what you want."

"Alright," she presses Esc button on her keyboard, "See you later!"

* * *

Why do I have to keep coming back to this black realm when we're offline?

"Master finally changed your job!" Ms. Knight Captain is looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"You're cool!" Ms. Gunner raises her thumb.

Yeah, whatever.

"Get ready, Ain," Ms. Queen pats my back, "Once you changed your job, master will leave you sooner or later."

"Great. I don't want to deal with her," I sigh. The sad thing is I need that noob to get good gears and things. Look at this sh-tty +6 weapon!

"It's a bit sad when you realize you need master to get everything," Mr. Guardian forces himself to laugh.

"Does that mean I'll be staying with this suit in my f-cking entire life?!" I ask in disbelief.

"I think so?" Ms. Queen crosses her arms, "Master didn't put that polar suit on me anymore, though."

"But you have no costume, so…" Ms. Gunner gives a sad smile, "Yeah, you'll be staying with those crappy random equipments. And that suit."

"Damn it. This sucks," I slam my pendulum to the ground.

Wizard giggles. "Now you're starting to hate that main character, right?"

I sigh. I can't help it but feels that way. It's just… not fair. Not fair at all. Why does he get everything that we dreamed?

* * *

A few weeks later, the master wannabe logs in again. Just as we expected, she uses the main character.

"See?" Ms. Queen sighs.

Unexpectedly, she goes back to the login screen and looks at me. "Ain! We have something to do!"

What kind of sorcery is this?

"So you're going to order me around again? Fine," I reply.

After we get to the hot spring (Yes, she's hoping to take a peek on a girl. Especially Eve), she points a coin on the top of the screen. "See that?!"

I look up. She clicks the coin. Another tab shows up. "We can get free costumes with this!" she shouts with sparkling eyes, "You're going to have a costume!"

I roll my eyes. "Great. Don't you see how to get it?"

She opens the event quest part. "Let's see…" she clicks the quest one by one, "PvP is a no, Heroic dungeon and Henir's Time and Space are impossible with your +6 weapon and sh-ts—"

"Then give me a good gear! For f-ck sake!" I yell.

She just laughs. "—2 Secret dungeons, Impossible Ereda Island quest, 2 dungeons with current level, and… rock paper scissors? What's that?"

I don't say anything. I don't know.

"Alright! Let's go with main quest!" she clicks the queue to dungeon, "After 2 dungeons, we're going to find this rock paper scissors!"

I have to spend a lot of potions in the dungeon because she's noob. Can I have another master? She's not worth having me as her character.

And finally, after a long time of waiting, I go to awakening phase 2. "What the f-ck?! You can use awakening when you're on awakening form?!"

I stay silent. There's no point on talking with this scrub.

I go to the last phase of my awakening, so finally I can spread my wings. "This is so cool!" she shouts happily, "Yeah, finally… after 80 levels, I know your secret!"

"Can you shut up?" I sigh.

After playing 2 dungeons, she spends her time controlling me to go everywhere to find the rock paper scissors. And finally she clicks on that mermaid in the hot springs and uses my money for losing.

"Now what?" she asks as she looks at the rest of the quest.

"Just buy me that +8 weapon or something," I cross my arms.

She snaps her finger, and sadly it didn't make any sound. "I know! I'll get Els for help!"

"What?!"

"Stay here," she goes to the login screen and picks the main character, "Okay, Els! We'll babysit Ain and find those rocket coins until he gets his costume!"

"Okay, master!"

"Whoa! You're going to get costume?!" Wizard shouts.

Ms. Gunner smiles, "Good for you!"

I stare at Elsword leaving this realm. "Why is he so happy to do something for the others?"

"He's going to get the new equipments. I'm sure of it," Ms. Knight Captain frowns.

* * *

I spend the week repeating the same thing. One day, Elsword comes back with injuries everywhere. Ignoring the other characters, I walk toward him. "What happened to you?"

"Master tried to clear Heroic dungeons for rocket coins," he answers, "but those monsters are brutal."

…Is this why that scrub prevented me from going to those 'impossible' dungeons?

"By the way," he looks at me, "I think we have enough coins for your costumes already! You just have to login every day!"

Really?

I sigh. "We'll see if she's going to login 'every day'."

* * *

Surprisingly, she logs in every day. Now I have these Bad Guys costume from Cobo. I thought Cobo service was sh-t.

"We did it!" she shouts happily as she takes off my suit. "Cool!"

Great. "Never put that suit on me again," I narrow my eyes at her.

"Nope. Wear it," she forces me to wear the suit again.

For f-ck sake…

"I'm going to draw something because I already did the fanart poll! I have to make sure I can tell everyone my experience with you through fanfic!" she smiles.

She just breaks the second 4th wall.

"Alright. Wait here with the dead spirit over there and have fun taking a peek on girls," she says as she presses alt and tab simultaneously.

Suddenly I got a guild invitation. Great. Who would join this poor guild anyway?

A few hours later, she clicks "Yes".

"You idiot! I don't want to join this guild!" I yell.

"No problem! Maybe we could make friends!" she says as she looks at the Guild by pressing G on the keyboard. "8 PEOPLE ONLINE! WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!"

"Calm the hell down!"

She presses the "enter" button and type "/g". "No, I don't want to interact with the guild!" I shout.

In the end, I can do nothing. "Hey, guys! I'm new here XD" I say to the guild.

This is embarrassing. Please kill me right now.

"Hi," some other scrub just replies.

Alright. Whatever. "Let's do dungeons because I'm bored," she clicks on the dungeon.

* * *

Back to the black realm. Everyone is happy to see me wearing the new costume.

Alright. F-ck this guys. I have a question with that main character.

I walk toward him. He's playing with the new pink bird 'accessory' or something. "I want to ask something."

"Ask it then," Elsword stops playing with the dead-inside pets and looks at me.

"How does it feel to be main character?" I ask.

He gives a sad smile. "It sucks. Everyone hates me."

Right…

"Ain! I have good news!" he shows 3 Alterasia pieces to me.

"Let me guess," I cross my arms, "Your new equipments?"

He shakes his head. "Master said we're going to collect the other 2 pieces. You'll be wearing this to get your transcendence easier!"

…

What?!

He smiles at me. "Isn't that good?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "What about those EDs you have?"

"It's for Lu's archangel hair piece," he looks at other side, "Master always checks the board for it. We haven't found it yet."

Huh…

It seems being main character really sucks. "Hopefully sis is happy with the gift. It's a year ago, though."

Gift?

Okay, whatever, I don't care. For now I just have to focus on getting my transcendence with that scrub.

…Wish me luck.

* * *

 _Yeaaa right. I wrote this for other thing, but I'll just post this sh-t here_

 _Have you seen the 3rd path yet? Damn that Ain's face of regrets XD_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _(Prepare for more blunt sh-ts)_

 ** _Yeelimso:_** _Good. Now praise me!_

 ** _4Mekaliya-Chan:_** _Sadly I'm kinda not in the mood to play dreadlord .-. spamming Apolyon all day~_

 ** _Cookiez-un:_** _Fellow laggers! *hugs back* Yes, your other characters definitely hate your main char_


End file.
